


Project EmDcP

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clones, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: I don't have much on the intro part, but here...Humans and monsters live together for eight years, never truly knowing thw cruelty humans can be. Secrets of one friend's disappearance will lead a new lesson to our favorite gang.





	Project EmDcP

"Let us sacrifice our Today so that our children can have a better tomorrow."  
-A.P.J Abdul Kalam  
  
\----------------  
  
It was cold again... not different, it reminds him, that he is still alive. Cold, but alive; the glow of blue luminous in the background as he gazed down at his hands. Chained to the bottom as it pinched at his sensitive, raw, flesh. "Psh, hey..." he turns to see familiar blue and gold eyes looking at him, "morning... afternoon?" He dryly joked as they smiled through their eyes. "Here," went the shortest of the two as she handed him something small and soft. Oh, last night's dinner... "but what about you?" He whispered.   
  
"Shh, listen dude, we know we don't have much time... and as of now you're our top priority," the taller one said as she reached out to him, taking his hand into her own. Warm, soft, and safe... wait what did she mean by-   
The door creaks on the other side, "come on you ugly bitches, time to say goodbye," growled a rough commanding voice. A voice he was all too familiar with, "n-no! Mom!"   
  
He felt her be yanked away as he attempt to reach for them both, watching as they struggle against their collars. A smile was etched on his mother's face while his Mom was weakly struggling, "hurry up! The quicker we do this, the quicker we can make more!" One said as he cocked a gun to his mother's head. His chest tighten as he try pushing forward, blinded by rage as he attempt to reach out, "shit! He's breaking the bars!"  
  
"Boss! Odessyus is trying to break out!"   
  
"Get the tranquilizer!"   
  
"Odessyus!" He paused looking at his mother, smiling her devil-may-care smile. A glow of blue glowed from her chest as his Mom had a amber glow erupt from her chest. "Never forget dude-"   
  
"We love you, Odessyus" then three thunderous shots echoed through the chambers as the forms of the mothers faded to dust while one fell to the floor.   
  
                              The chains are heavy, the floor is sticky, the walls are cold, and their siblings are hungry. The window is stainless as the view is coated, nothing of the outside is worth noting, the world has become grey and black. Heartless and empty hung on back. The branches of scars that litered their bones and constant feeling of touches among them. Yets they know its necessary for them all, because if one is suffering then the other's won't suffer.   
  
"-ugh!" A sickening crack could be heard as they turned their head to see a.... child, much like the other's chained and made in the facility, but this one was aquatic with a hint of reptilian. Crawling over to the firey head male, they looked over his body, in case of any wounds, before slowly drags him to the corner and have their siblings huddle over him to provide warmth. This was actually normal for them, if any child in the facility were among each other. They're suppose to help when injured or calm them down when scared.   
  
A scared child, is a dead child.   
  
Tears had rushed from his face when he came to surrounded by warmth of tiny bodies and comforting words. He broke down in the group as they did their best to hush him and smooth his nerves. This was hell... this right here was indeed hell, he hated how he was made... how he was born, but no one can change the pass, as of now... he just have to accept it.   
  
  
                      It was silent there in the truck, her dealer sitting beside her as her friend out back looked unamused. She knew, that they didn't want to be here, and honesty neither did she, but both signed up for this... and it needed to be done, "here we are ladies," went her dealer.   
Simon Ramon, his record was dirty as sin, from assults, to thief to sellin to child abuse... he made her sick. His charming yet disgusting grin made her wanna puke, feeling the boiling rage bubble in the pit of her stomach just looking at him. But she needed to finish the job, "I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting to find two lovely ladies interested in our stock, let alone them, but who am I judge, got alot of freaky people out there." She ignored his remark as they step foot out from the truck; the area was abandon for years before it was taken by dirty sick bastards like them. So she was not surprised to see a high maintenance fence with body guards, and three sniper nests. ' _For someone whose been breaking the law, they don't have much protection_ ,' she smirked behind her mask as they enter the facility. Her ears were greeted with constant cries and whimpers, echoed gunshots in the distant. Walking through the lobby to the entrance of the hall filled with cages and luminous waters, hooked to different forms as they cry and whimper. Her heart sunk at the sight of this...   
  
"Don't worry, that special brew dampens their magic so they can't use it against the doctors and scientist here. For mutated bastards like them, they are fuckin strong," he went as he grabbed a clipboard, going down the trail scanning the cages before pausing, "here we are, Project K 128+Xx and 403+Xx's" he went opening the cage to reveal the chosen three her employer wanted her to retrieve. She stood rooted in place as she gazed at the small children who huddled around the tallest one...   
  
She then points to the aquatic male who glared at her ferociously, ' _a look of a rebel_ ,' she smiled. "Him? Oh yes one of the troubled yet valued, project J, 824-+xX would you want me to add him to the list?" He asked looking rather happy. Giving him a nod, he focused his attention on the clipboard, never noticing the look, she had give her friend who not once made any facial expression was now grinning ear to ear. "Ma'am, follow me so we may finish the payment and sign a couple of documents of your funding."  
  
' _More like use it to blackmail me into silence... not that it would ever work_ ,' she thought as she followed the male as she left her friend behind.   
  
                 She stood there scanning the children, all of them very well taken care of, but looked rather hungry, pulling her bag out she digged through and revealed a piece of loaf of bread. The tallest one looked eager to approach her, but the two smaller ones tried to hold her back. Yet with such innocent eyes, she walked over as she cut the loaf in four pieces, and offered it to the the child. Taking it without a second though, she walked back and gave her siblings and friend the loaf, all eating happily as the loaf was destroyed in seconds.   
  
The little cuts had vanished and their energy was refueled, looking at each other surprised as she stood there smiling. "Its okay now" she spoke for the first time, "we're gonna get you out of here," she went before feeling a vibration in her pocket. Pulling out her phone to see her friend messaged her, so with a wider smile she flipped out a new message for someone else...  
  
~~_**Go**_~~  
  
She stood their wiping clean of the mess that was smeared on her cheek. She'll need to have long bath after this shit; eruption can be heard as the facility shook, a smile resting on her lips as she pulled out a walkie talkie, "Sakura, Nikki, did you guys gathered them?" Static can be hear briefly before another voice came in, "Negative, we're missing one, Skeleton purebred."  
  
"What!?" She growled as she dialed her friend, "Maria! What the fuck!?"  
  
"She slipped passed me when I send the signal, I don't know where she could be, I already have Kevin and Lazzie searching." She frowned a bit before kicking the now dead body, gathering the papers and lite them up. "I'll search, send back up and be sure all children are in the vehicles at all times!"   
  
"ROGER THAT!"   
  
              He sat there among the rest, rubbing his neck as it felt weird without the collar and tube. He rubbed the small skeleton boy as he buried his face in his chest, the tall one was leaning on his shoulders. Looking around as all the rest of the kids were crying and scared, many who were older were calming them down and comforting them. "Poor kids" he heard a human male said, "they shouldn't be through this, this is hell."   
  
"But its our job now to give them hope, and a new life..." said a female. He gazed up, but couldn't see their faces, until his attention was torn away by someone else, "howdy!" That surprised him, "don't worry, everything will be fine, just gotta wait for your friend"  
  
"They found her?" Asked the female human.   
  
"Yeah, she was found in... that room," he went frowning. He was surprised that he knew about that room, no other human beside the ones in the facility knew about it. All kids feared it, so how did he know about it, "Lazarus!" He turned his attention to the same female from before, in her arms laid the small skeleton girl who looked scared, "take take her and sit down with the rest of them, be sure they are okay," said with a sad look.   
  
"Roger that ma'am!" He went as he took the you girl in his arms and sat beside him; the woman covered the back and hit the truck before saying, "EVERYONE WRAP IT UP! TORCH THE PLACE DOWN!" a distance cheer could be heard as the truck sprung to life. Feeling the movement as they sat in silence, until the guy next to him broke it, "Oh! I'm Lazarus by the way" he moved his hands to his helmet and renoved it to reveal piercing blue eyes and... black coal fur, two small horns sprout from his head and a smile with fangs poking out. All the children stared surprised by this... He was just like them.   
  
"Odessyus... My name is Odessyus"   
  
Lazaurs smiled at him, "nice to meet you, I get the feeling... we'll be good friends."  
  
______________  
  
And there you have it, the beginning of EmDcP, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter cause the next one will come within a week


End file.
